Bombshell (TF2017)
Bombshell from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio A master of mind-controlling "cerebro-shells", the twisted Bombshell plays with the minds of others as a child would a new toy, enthusiastically and recklessly. But there is nothing childlike about the gleeful malice he exposes in forcing his victims into more and more humiliating and destructive acts. Bombshell takes such sadistic joy in the destruction of his victims that even the other Decepticons can be put off, wondering if he wouldn't be just as pleased to play those same "games" with them... History Arc 2 Bombshell was one of Lord Straxus's warriors operating out of Polyhex. |The Smelting Pool| At some point during the war, he encountered Sky Lynx in battle, but he was unable to get the better of his opponent. |Spacehikers| Along with Shrapnel, Kickback, and the Coneheads, he pursued another sextet of Autobots who had just carried out some sort of raid on the smelting pool, only to be forced to retreat by a torrent of liquid metal that had just been siphoned off of it. |The Smelting Pool| He later attended Straxus's trial run of his newly-constructed Space Bridge. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Bombshell was one of the Decepticon warriors targeted for termination by the Wreckers in Operation: Volcano. A last minute change in orders prevented Bombshell and his cronies from walking into the Autobot trap, though. |Target: 2005| Bombshell then transported to our solar system by way of the space bridge. He, Kickback, and Shrapnel were then reformatted into the Insecticons, and granted impressive mass shifting powers that enabled them to shrink down to the size of actual insects when transforming. The Insecticons' first mission on Earth was to set up a conduit between Cybertron and Hoover Dam, stealing the hydro-electrical power. Bombshell tracked down the assistant chief engineer, Ricky Vasquez, and implanted him with a cerebro-shell so that the Decepticons could infiltrate the plant clandestinely. With Megatron and the Insecticons riding shotgun, Vasquez snuck them into the control room where Shrapnel was able to take electronic control of the dam. Vasquez eventually managed to reassert his free will however and, with the interference of the Aerialbots, the Decepticon operation proved ineffective. Still, Bombshell took advantage of the opportunity to infiltrate the Ark by riding atop Silverbolt back to the Autobot base. |Aerialbots over America| While inside, he seized a chance to fire one of his cerebro-shell inside Optimus Prime during a medical exam where Ratchet was cleaning a recent wound. He was unable to actually control Prime, but managed something almost as good — by piping in a radio connection to Megatron through Soundwave, Bombshell's implant was able to divert some of the Creation Matrix to the Decepticons, bringing life to the Stunticons just as Prime was finalizing the life-sparks of the Aerialbots. Bombshell's implant was eventually discovered, but the damage was done. |Heavy Traffic| Arc 3 The Insecticons participated in a raid on an oil tanker. Bombshell used his cerebro-shells to quickly locate the vessel's control room. Unfortunately, the tanker turned out to be dry. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, the Insecticons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Bombshell turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Bombshell was standing at the ready within the ship's control room as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| When Decepticon leadership eventually passed to Ratbat, Bombshell was seen among his troops, and participated on an attack against the crews of both the Steelhaven and the Ark, at the time parked on Earth's moon. Bombshell was blasted by Fortress Maximus early in the assault. |http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Totaled! Totaled| The Insecticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Bombshell. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *In Aerialbots over America!, Megatron states that he modified the Insecticons' alternate forms to resemble Earth insects (and gave them the ability to shrink), and in their debut comic The Smelting Pool! they already had mechanical insect alt. modes. Needless to say that error was corrected. *Bombshell and the Insecticons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Bombshell didn't appear alongside his fellow Insecticons in The Desert Island of Space! *Bombshell and the Insecticons didn't make any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Insecticons